


甜點

by Sheng



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 餐館梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感謝久里太太提供的<a href="http://kuri2.lofter.com/post/1cd8ce2c_8504003">餐館梗</a>！<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	甜點

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

這條街的盡頭開了一家餐館。  
規模不大，服務外場的據說是老闆本人，而內場的主廚是他的合夥人。

有人說，老闆長得有點像那個失蹤的名人史塔克，為了躲避債務避風頭，才隱姓埋名來到千里之外的城市開餐廳。  
至於主廚，就有更離奇的傳聞了，比如他是史塔克從五星級餐廳重金挖腳而來，即使史塔克跑路也指定要吃他煮的菜，因他們經濟拮据，不得已才讓主廚出來賣藝。

不管如何，那家餐館的主菜很好吃。  
安幾乎某周都會去光顧一次。

小餐館意外地受歡迎，但安是老顧客，老闆總會固定為她保留位置。

 

安只見過主廚一次，那是她第一次吃到主廚試作甜點的時候。  
那甜點非常奇妙，一入口，便苦到她繃緊了整個臉，她秉持著禮貌沒有吐出來，但她緩慢咀嚼，嚥下，甘甜就從舌後根往前蔓延，甜到舌尖，最苦澀之處會成為最甜蜜的所在。  
就像是你非得經過一番考驗，才能得到寶藏。

 

她哭了。  
所有被招待試作甜點的客人中，只有安哭了。

她哭得歇斯底里，一點都不美觀，哭到風趣的老闆連說了幾個笑話緩頰都毫無用處，老闆逼不得已，將主廚從廚房裡找出來，詢問他究竟是怎麼回事。

 

主廚垂著眼，看著她哭泣。

他讓老闆送其餘的客人出去，直到除了她以外，餐廳裡沒有其他客人為止。

「再如何苦澀的東西，熬過去，你會得到甘甜的回憶。」主廚說得很輕，他在說食物，安卻以為，他在說她的心情。

就好像她不需要解釋為什麼她會一個人來餐廳吃飯，會一個人坐在角落沉默地吃飯，會讓淚水落進食物，淌過唇邊。

主廚站在那裡，用手輕拍她的肩，她記得她哭到沙啞，眼睛紅腫得可怕。  
她多感謝他們沒有問，因為她不知從何說起。

「很特別，一開始是苦的，沒想過最後會那麼甜。」  
她流淚地笑，覺得那股甘甜能從舌後跟甜到心底。

「苦的？」老闆睜大眼睛，他用食指沾了一點她盤裡的碎屑，放到舌邊舔過，「不是甜的嗎？」

「是眼淚。」主廚溫和地回答，「裡面的無機鹽和溶菌酶與我做的東西產生化學反應，所以嘗起來是苦的。」

安征愣地問，「可我吞下去之後，就變甜的了。」

「唾液，」老闆似乎對於主廚的解釋接受地毫無疑慮，他接著解釋，「咀嚼會引發唾液分泌，中和了眼淚。苦的就會變甜的。」

原本多苦，對比之後，就會愈發甜蜜。

 

是那樣子啊。  
她就想，怎麼會有人做一個一嚐下去是苦的甜點呢？

「抱歉，」她低聲地說，「我毀了甜點。」  
難怪沒有一個人會失禮地把甜點吐出來，或許全場只有她是和著眼淚一起吞下去的吧。

「不，你很幸運。」主廚半蹲下來，與她平視，「只有你發現了這道甜點的秘密。」

安不知道主廚為什麼要這麼說，卻清楚看見站在他身後的老闆皺起了眉，將手搭上主廚的肩膀，「布魯斯──」他低聲叫道，那不像安慰，反而像警告。

主廚看著她，唇角彎起，笑得輕淺而溫和，「最苦的就只是這樣，你熬過去了。」

安瞬間用手掌摀住下巴，眼淚漫過眼眶。  
她忽然間領悟到某個事實。  
沒有嘗過苦的人，做不出這道甜點；沒有嘗過苦的人，吃不出這道甜點的意義。

老闆忽然用手把主廚扯了起來，那力道相當粗魯，「布魯斯。」  
他又叫了一次，那就是個警告。

主廚用手拍撫著箝制自己的手臂，像是在安撫對方，如夏日一泉清水澆在熱燙的岩石上。

 

安默不作聲地看著他們互動。  
被抓握的人不緊張，倒是施加壓力的那個人一直在警告。

她想，這一次，她終於看懂了這道甜點的意義。  
最苦只是這樣，熬過去，甜蜜就會降臨。

 

Fin.

 


End file.
